


the cat's gang

by brittysues



Series: the cat's network [1]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittysues/pseuds/brittysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when a frog tries to take down the cat's woven network of gangs and deals, he  is caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cat's gang

"Please, please, I have children," the frog begged, but he knew he did not stand a chance, the pressure of the cats paw pushed against his shoulders caused a sharp pain in his spine that counteracted the chills sent there by the twinge of a smile on the villainous cats face. The grey speck on the top of the white cat's right ear twitched with pleasure as the dark green frog whimpered as the gun was pressed into his delicate rib cage. The frog closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. The frog needed food for his family, and the chief said he wouldn't get caught, he wouldn't get hurt.. But he felt in his gut, he knew, just knew, he was wrong. The frog knew that if he went in there, he would get caught, but his wife Nd kids were starving, there was nothing else he could do. So he went in, pretended to be the bad guy, and it must have been his face, a twinge of a nervous look, a bead of sweat that must have made its way from the top of his forehead, all the way down to his chin. Some way, he messed up, gave himself up, and now he will never see his family again. As that thought crossed the helpless frog's mind, something snapped, something inside of him broke, and a damn o pain and emotions, of hate and anger burst, and he just couldn't hold back. The frog took the paw that was on hi shoulder and twisted until he herd a snap. The cat cried out, but the frog did not stop there, he took the gun out of the whimpering cat's hand, pointed it at the cat's temple and pressed. The cat'a body convulsed and then flopped down in a lifeless heap on the floor. Before the frog could stop and think, he was out the door and in the car. He knew exactly where he had to go to take down the cat's whole network operation.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments are appreciated! sequel to come! tell me how u liked it by kik @brittysues


End file.
